(You're The) Devil in Disguise
by Beast of Burton
Summary: Chloe was almost positive that she was going to be the sexually adventurous one in this relationship. Beca/Chloe. Rated for language and suggestive themes.


**AN: **So I've been having a bit of a tough time lately, and one of the few things in this world that make me unfailing happy is _Pitch Perfect. _So here's a little ditty about my favorite musically-inclined, totally gay for each other movie characters that might brighten your day a bit, as well.

* * *

**(You're The) Devil in Disguise**

Chloe was almost positive that _she_ was going to be the sexually adventurous one in this relationship. Like, seriously. It's the twenty-first century and she's a strong, confident woman with a rockin' bod and a libido to match. She's had her (and several other people's) share of fun in her collegiate career, so by this point in her life she damn well knows what she likes and what she wants to try.

She was just _not_ anticipating Beca to have an appetite to match.

I mean, come on. Just look at that tiny little flannel-wrapped bundle of attitude and eyeliner. Chloe's seen less pained expressions on people coming out of their MCATs than the look Beca wears when forced to experience _any_ emotion in public. It took all of two meetings to see that all that the whole badass vibe was just a front for a deliciously sensitive artist-type personality, which has always been Chloe's favorite in a partner. The kind that will come to appreciate both cuddles _and_ creative sex. Granted, they always take a little more cultivation than your average frat boy quickie, but it's so totally worth it.

Beca was no exception, especially in the midst of the drama that was Chloe's _entire_ senior year. But Chloe's always been an expert at the long game, and she remained gleefully unsurprised when, six months into her Master's degree, Beca timidly kissed her one night in the doorway to Chloe's apartment.

Things spiraled quickly from there. Beca was everything and more than what Chloe imagined she would be after that night in the shower (which easily remains one of Chloe's finest moments, she thinks). In the privacy of their bedrooms Beca was beautifully expressive and responsive, with an absolutely insane learning curve.

All it took was one delirious admission of a fantasy for Chloe to find herself pinned to the tile wall, biting her hand to keep from drawing any more attention from the other people wandering in and out of the shower room. One off-handed remark to find herself groping for a steady handhold in the auditorium janitor's closet while she distantly heard the other Bellas musing where they could have disappeared to. One off-color joke to find herself biting her lip until it bled to keep from squirming in her seat and making some _very_ unprofessional sounds while her 601 professor droned on about diminished seventh chords.

Chloe's almost positive that she's awakened a monster.

* * *

"Beca!" she squealed as the back of her thighs made contact with the edge of the cluttered desk. The object of her surprise answered her with a grin that could only be described as wolfish, pressing forward until Chloe's was pinned at the hips.

"What?" Beca replied innocently, sliding her hands over Chloe's waist. "You said you'd never done it on a desk before."

"How in God's name did you get from that to _doing it in your father's office_?" Chloe slapped a hand over her mouth to keep from broadcasting the sound that always managed to escape her at the first scrape of teeth against her neck. Beca kept pushing forward, swiping a stack of papers onto the floor and pressing Chloe back up on the wood.

"He's at a conference in Baton Rouge all week," Beca answered easily, bringing one hand back to slide up Chloe's thigh. "Along with everyone else on this floor. The TA's holding a session on the other side of campus..."

"The doors don't lock in this building!" Chloe whispered anxiously, bringing her hands up to Beca's shoulders. Beca just continued to leer, looking Chloe in the eyes only after her skirt was rucked up around her waist.

"If you want me to stop, all you have to do is say so," Beca said in a low, steady voice, all dark, clear eyes and intensity and its all Chloe can do to keep from _swooning_. "I never want to make you feel uncomfortable." She leaned on the _un_\- in the word, leaned up on the balls of her feet to whisper in Chloe's ear.

"Should I stop?"

Chloe shook her head frantically. Beca's laugh was nothing less than _filthy_.

"Good," she said in a quiet little growl as she yanked open Chloe's shirt, sending buttons flying all over the cramped room.

* * *

"Bree!" she said brightly as her best friend's face popped up on her phone screen.

"Hey, lady," Aubrey grinned back, her eyes narrowing slightly as she looked around the view from Chloe's camera. "Why are you in bed? It's only like eight o'clock on the east coast. Are you sick?"

"Nope," Chloe chirped, tightening her hold on the sheets with her free hand. "Just reading. Y'know, in bed. Because I do that sometimes, because bed is such a nice place to be and I have a ton of stuff to read this semester–" she broke off with a yelp when she felt a firm bite high on the inside of her thigh. "I mean I was cold! Just cold and reading, that's all. What's up? How are you?"

"Fine," Aubrey replied slowly, giving Chloe a strange look before launching into the most recent developments in her life. Chloe did her best to smile along and listen, to keep her hand steady and her eyes focused on the image in front of her but it was getting really fucking _hard_. Every once in a while she would glance desperately down her own body in the hope of wordlessly pleading for mercy, but each time all she got was an eyeful of her ridiculously hot girlfriend doing all manner of things that ought not be happening while one was on the phone.

"So how's my favorite pain in the ass doing?" Aubrey asked. "Has she managed to run our legacy into the ground yet?" Chloe tried to deliver her response in an even voice, she really did, but when Beca heard the words there was pressure and _twisting_ and–

"Fine! She's doing fine." She landed too hard on the _i_, stopping it just short of a full on keen. Aubrey's eyes narrowed again.

"Why did you say it like that?" Aubrey held up a hand before Chloe could answer, craning her neck as if to listen harder to her audio feed. "Why are you listening to Beyoncé?"

"I listen to Beyoncé all the time," Chloe squeaked.

"But you only listen to _Naughty Girl_ when you're..." Aubrey blanched. Which is, of course, the moment Beca chose to stop and _crawl_ up Chloe's body.

"Hi, Aubrey," she drawled so smugly that Chloe didn't even need to see her face to picture the accompanying grin.

"Ew, ew, _eww_," Aubrey shrieked, dropping her phone in horror. "What the hell, Chloe? Oh, my _God_, I can't believe...this is so gross." Before Chloe could even start the process of damage control, Beca plucked the phone out of her hand and winked into the camera. "Goodbye, Aubrey," she said sweetly before handing up and tossing the phone to the end of the bed.

"Told you you'd crack first," she said with that slick, predatory grin before shoving Chloe back against the mattress.

* * *

"And the category is...Party Rock Anthems! Use of the actual Party Rock Anthem is grounds for immediate disqualification for a disgusting lack of creativity!"

Chloe snorted into her Solo cup at the announcement, watching her girls huddle up and make a plan of attack. It was a little surreal to be watching this whole thing from sidelines, heels scuffing against the rim of the shallow end, but a little fun at the same time. Now she could watch the artistry play out rather than scrambling for words and thinking murderous thoughts toward the Trebles.

Said cocky jerk-faces were, in fact, the first group to leap into action, nearly running over the poor little freshman Harmonic who wandered into the play zone.

_Poppin' bottles in the ice, like a blizzard  
When we drink we do it right, gettin' slizzard,  
sittin' sizzup in my ride, like three-six  
Now I'm feelin' so fly like a G-Six_

It was a hard to deny that was a solid start. And those new countertenors were really working it, damn Jesse and his incredible ear. Not to mention Donald was rocking the rap.

_Gimme that mo-Moet  
Gimme that crys-Crystal  
Ladies– _

Chloe could have cheered when Stacie jumped in with a flashy cut-off.

_Ladies,  
All the dudes, they be droolin' like rabies  
Top down, pushing two in the Mercedes  
Ass out like they do it in the eighties._

It just didn't get more party rock than Hyper Crush. Chloe whooped when Cynthia Rose jumped in with the second line and the rest of the Bellas fell into the driving rhythm. Beca was easy to spot, leaning back into the low, rough grunts between the lines.

_I like the way she rocks to the beat  
She told me that she's always been a freak  
She told me not to look her in the face  
I'm–_

_ I'm gonna love you, until you hate me_

Chloe's jaw dropped at the words that left Benji's mouth as he stepped up and cut off Cynthia Rose. Iggy Azalea's music was practically tailor-made for the new Bellas and _that_ was the song they were trying to steal the show with? What a _travesty_.

But they didn't even make it past the chorus.

_Gonna love you, gonna love you  
Like a black widow, baby–_

_ Baby, I'm preying on you tonight  
Hunt you down, eat you alive_

Oh, _God_, Chloe thought as Beca's hands fell back to her sides. The girls jumped in and the crowd _howled_.

_Just like animals, animals  
Like animals_

She should have known it was coming, really. The song had come on the radio when they were on their way to Publix last weekend and she hadn't shut up the entire ride about how sexy the beat was. Beca had just rolled her eyes and obstinately refused to join in the inevitable sing-along that followed from there. Chloe should have know she was saving it for something like this, for the chance to rile Chloe up when there was nothing she could do–

_Yeah, you can start over, you can run free  
You can find other fish in the sea_

And there it was. In the heat of her eyes, palpable even from the across the pool. In the twist of her smirk, daring Chloe to look away. In the swing of her hips as she pushed her hair off her shoulders.

_You can pretend it's meant to be  
But you can't stay away from me_

She crooked a finger at Chloe. Beckoning. Chloe stood up and started walking before she could summon the thought to resist.

_I can still hear you making that sound_  
_Taking me down, rolling on the ground_

Beca curled her fingers in the fabric of Chloe's sweater, rocking against her, singing the last line before the chorus against Chloe's lips  
_  
You can pretend that it was me  
But no, oh– _

"Oh, God. Stop, stop, stop!" Justin yelped from the other side of the pool, waving his arms frantically. "The Bellas are disqualified for extra-collegiate interference and _painfully public_ lady-toning!"

Chloe was vaguely aware of the burst of outrage and frustration that exploded around them, but the majority of her cognitive processes were preoccupied with figuring out how she was going to walk straight for long enough to follow Beca somewhere with fewer people.

* * *

This situation had officially reached an untenable level. Okay, so it was actually pretty awesome to be getting such quality action on a daily basis. And she was pretty much head-over-heels for Beca at this point. And sometimes she would catch Beca looking at her across the dinner table like she might be thinking of things like stability and mailboxes with hyphenated names and rocking chairs sitting side by side on a porch. But that was all beside the point.

The point being that Chloe Beale was a seducer, _not_ a seducee.

And that meant it was time to pull out the big guns.

Months of careful reconnaissance had made the scene easy to set. Chloe washed her hair with her old shampoo, the kind she used when they first started messing around. She made sure her clothes (a super flattering peasant top and a pair of jeans that basically had to be spray-painted on) were fresh out of the dryer, still soft and warm against her skin. Couple that with some killer lingerie and Tiësto thumping quietly on the sound system and she was basically on the top of her game.

"Chlo?" she heard Beca call out from the cramped little entryway to the apartment, boots scraping against the doorjamb as she spoke. "I'm sorry I'm running a little late. Amy got caught up in another anti-koala rant, and you know how she gets when anyone brings up marsupials. Wow, that is _not_ a sentence a normal person says, is it?"

It was easy, really, to pad up behind Beca while she toed off her socks. To reach out and twist a hand in the fabric of Beca's coat as it bunched around her wrists. To lean her whole body into Beca's back, one hand braced on the inside of the door by Beca's waist.

"Hi," she murmured into Beca's ear, utterly vindicated when it took only one shaky breath for Beca's knees to buckle against the door. Chloe allowed herself a little growl of a laugh as she wrapped her free arm around Beca, hand wide and flat and low on her stomach.

"Here's how this is gonna go down, Mitchell," she started, slow and clear and punctuated with small, calculated movements from her hips. "When I let you go, you are _mine_ for the night. If you do everything, and I do mean _everything_ I say, then I might just let you get some of this." One last, vicious grind and Beca fucking _melted_ against her.

"Got it?"

"Hng."

"I'm sorry, what was that?" Chloe asked, twisting her hand in the coat and pulling Beca's shoulders a little tighter together.

"Ah, God, yes, yes. Yes, ma'am," Beca panted, whimpering when the pressure went slack and the coat slipped off her arms.

"Good. Now go get naked, I have to pull the ziti out of the oven."

"Oh, my God, I love you so much," Beca let out in a rush of breath as she whipped her shirt over her head.

"I know," Chloe answered smugly, sinking her teeth into Beca's bare shoulder before turning back to the kitchen. "Less talking, more skin." She grinned when she heard the sound of hurried footsteps behind her, ending in the flat crack of the bedroom door crashing open into the drywall. She clicked the oven off and flicked her hair back over her shoulders before following suit with a spring in her step and a song under her breath.

"Definitely still got it."

* * *

**AN2: **Musical stylings include _Like a G6_ by the Far East Movement feat. The Cataracts &amp; DEV, _Rage_ by Hyper Crush, _Black Widow_ by Iggy Azalea feat. Rita Ora, and _Animals_ by Maroon 5.


End file.
